La Voisine
by oznapi
Summary: Finn Hudson et son épouse vivent une existence paisible, jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur nouvelle voisine. Une voisine qui aime autant les femmes que Finn ... Faberry !
1. L'arrivée

_**Hey. :) **_

_encore une fois, c'est du Faberry, mais il n' s'agit pas d'un one-shot._

_C'est bien et bien une longue fiction que je commence. L'histoire est très inspirée du film « __**Gazon Maudi**__t », mais rassurez-vous, je en compte absolument pas faire du plagiat. ;) _

_Le scénario sera bien différent sur certain point._

_Voilà ! :) j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

**_Disclaimer : _**_Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages !_

* * *

Finn Hudson poussa la porte de sa petite maison, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il savait très bien que sa gentille petit femme l'y attendait bien sagement. Rachel Berry était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une épouse parfaite. Douce, attentionnée, et surtout fidèle. Et pourtant, Finn avait quand même réussit à lui trouver un défaut : elle se savait pas se taire.

Un véritable moulin un parole, c'est ainsi que Finn décrivait son épouse. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il passait la plupart de son temps au boulot, alors il n'avait pas à supporter les bavardages intempestif de son épouse pendant une grande partie de la journée.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda Rachel, alors qu'il venait à peine de poser un pied dans la maison.

- Oui, oui, répondit Finn, stupéfait qu'elle l'ai repéré aussi vite. Heu … y'a un problème ?

Il savait très bien que si sa femme l'attendait devant la porte, c'était mauvais signe. Cependant, un immense sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Rachel.

- Nous avons une nouvelle voisine, annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Soulagé, Finn sourit à son tour.

- Ah,et tu as fait sa connaissance ?

- Oui, oui, répondit joyeusement la petite brune. D'ailleurs, nous sommes invités à dîner chez elle, alors prépare toi !

Bien évidemment, Finn aurait préféré passé sa soirée devant un bon match de football, mais il obéit. Heure heure plus tard, les deux se retrouvèrent devant la maison de celle qui était désormais la nouvelle voisine. Celle-ci vint leur ouvrir.

Assez petite, de très beaux eux verts, et de long cheveux d'un blond éclatant. Finn n'avait qu'un seul mot en tête pour décrire cette femme : _Déesse._

- Entrez, dit-elle joyeusement. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

- C'est à toi qu'elle parle, Finn, précisa Rachel, amusée.

- Ah … ah, heu oui, oui, enchanté … balbutia Finn. Madame … heu …

- Mademoiselle, rectifia la blonde. Mademoiselle Fabray. Quinn Fabray.

- Et bien Quinn, voici mon mari, qui en général sait aligner deux mots sans avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot. N'est-ce pas chéri ?

Quinn éclata de rire, et les deux époux pénètrent dans la maison. Finn qui s'était attendu à ce que sa nouvelle voisine soit une obsédée du ménage, fut agréablement surpris en constatant que la plupart des objets que possédait la blonde étaient encore emballés dans leurs cartons, eux-mêmes entassés dans l'entrée.

- Ne faites pas attention au cartons, dit Quinn. J'ai tellement d'objet que j'ai pas eu le temps de tout déballer avant votre arrivée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, affirma Rachel d'un ton poli. Si vous voyiez le désordres que laisse mon mari …

une nouvelle fois, la blonde éclata d'un rire cristallin, bientôt imitée par Rachel, qui ignora le regard noir que lui jetait son époux. Les trois se mirent à table, et Quinn leur raconta un peu son ancienne vie. Avant de déménager, la blonde vivait dans le Minnesota, et jouait dans une équipe de Hockey.

- Quelle coïncidence, s'extasia Rachel. Finn aussi jouait au Hockey dans sa jeunesse.

- C'est vrai, confirma celui-ci. Mais il n'y avait pas de filles dans l'équipe. En général on trouve que ça fait …

- _Lesbienne_ ? Coupa Quinn. Ça tombe bien, je le suis.

Finn manqua de s'étrangler avec son verre de vin, tandis que Rachel, elle, restait impassible.

- Vous … vous êtes …

- Oui, confirma la blonde avec un sourire. Si vous avez un problème …

- Aucun ! Affirma Rachel. Mes papas sont gays.

Aussitôt, les deux femmes se lancèrent dans une grande discussion sur les droits LBGT. Finn, lui, écoutait d'une oreille distraite. En une fraction de seconde, sa nouvelle voisine qu'il voyait alors comme une femme tout à fait charmante avait dégringoler dans son estime. Pas qu'il soit homophobe, oh ça non. Mais il se méfait. Et si elle avait le béguin pour sa femme ?

Cette question le hanta jusqu'à la fin du repas, et même plusieurs heures après.

« Calme-toi », se dit-il mentalement, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, et que Rachel était déjà endormie depuis longtemps. « Rachel n'est pas lesbienne. D'accord, ses papas sont gays, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Et puis, peut-être que ce n'est pas même le genre de Quinn ? »

Il jeta un regard à Rachel, et sourit. Oui, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Du moins, il l'espérait.


	2. Dehors !

**_Salut ! :) _**

_voici le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! :)_

_Je fais peut-être avancer les choses trop vite dans ce chapitre … m'enfin, c'est à vous de juger._

_Ah, également, l'apparition de **Puck** qui sera un personnage récurant de l'histoire, et surtout, un soutien sans faille pour Finn. ;) mais j'en dis pas plus !_

* * *

Arrivé au boulot, Finn raconté toute l'histoire à son meilleure ami, Noah Puckerman. Et comme il s'y était attendu, celui-ci explosa de rire.

- Mec, un bon conseil, surveille ta voisine de très près ! Dit Puck après avoir reprit son sérieux.

- Je pourrais pas toujours « la surveiller », comme tu dis, répliqua sèchement Finn. Dis, tu pourrais peut-être aller lui rendre visite et … enfin, tu vois …

- Si elle est gouine, ça sert à _rien_. C'est les seules qui résistent à mon charme … et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Fin poussa un long soupir désespéré. Lui qui pensais que Puck aurait une solution, voilà qu'il se retrouvait encore plus angoissé qu'avant.

- Au moins, dîne avec nous ce soir, dit-il à son meilleur ami. Que je me retrouve pas seul à supporter ce spectacle …

- Pas de problème. J'adoooooooooore la cuisine de ta femme.

Comme promit, Puck suivit donc Finn chez lui après le travail. Les deux tombèrent sur une Racgel en grande conversation avec Quinn. Les deux étaient assise sur le canapé et Rachel semblait très attentive au parles de la blonde.

- Putain, c'est elle ta voisine ? Murmura Puck.

- Ouais, répondit Finn. C'est bien elle. C'est la lesbienne.

- Oh bah merde alors …

Finn lui lança un regard noir, avant de lancer d'une voix forte :

- Chérie, j'ai invité Noah à diner !

- D'accord ! Cria Rachel. Quinn sera également de la partie. Tu n'y vois pas d'objections j'espère ?

- Aucune Rachel ! Cira à son tour Puck. Absolument aucune.

Cette remarque valu au brun à la crête un deuxième regard noir de la part de son meilleur ami. Les quatres se mirent à table et Rachel servit le repas.

- _Moules maison_, annonça-t-elle.

Preuve de sa solidité de son amitié avec Finn, Puck fit des efforts titanesques pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- Ah, j'adore ça ! S'exclama Quinn.

« C'est pas possible », pensa Finn. « C'est de la provocation. Elles veulent ma mort, c'est la seule explication possible … si ça se trouve, c'est un signe … Rachel va me quitter, et elle me sert des moules pour m'humilier encore plus ... »

- Ça a l'air délicieux Rachel, fit le brun à la crête avec un grand sourire au lèvres. Alors Finn, tu en dis rien ?

- Si, si … grommela l'époux Hudson. Je suis sûr que ça sera très bon.

« Tu vas me le payer Puck », pensa-t-il. « Je te jure que tu vas me le payer ... »

Le dîner se poursuivit dans l'allégresse. Quinn et Rachel faisaient la conversation, tandis que Puck souriait bêtement et s'attirait des regards meurtriers de la part de Finn.

- Mais j'y pense, dit soudain Puck. Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie Quinn ?

- Et bien, je suis célibataire, mais mon cœur est déjà prit, répondit la blonde.

Cette fois-ci, c'était trop pour Finn. Il se leva, et fixa la blonde comme si il allait se jeter sur elle pour lui tordre le coup.

- Tu veux te faire ma femme, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Finn ! S'indigna Rachel. Excuse-toi ! Tout de suite !

- NON ! répliqua le plus grand. JE M'EN FOUS QU'ELLE SOIT LESBIENNE, MAIS JE NE VEUX PLUS QU'ELLE REMETTRE LES PIEDS ICI !

- FINN HUDSON ! S'époumona Rachel, TU VAS T'EXCUSER AVANT QUE JE NE METTE VRAIMENT COLERE, TU AS COMPRIS ?

Quinn se leva, coupant la dispute.

- Heu … je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi, dit-elle timidement.

- Excellente idée ! Approuva Finn.

- Elle reste ! Répliqua Rachel. Si il en a un qui doit partir, c'est toi ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce que tu vas faire ! DEHORS !

Finn se calma aussitôt.

- Mais Rachel … où est-ce que je vais …

- Pas mon problème, coupa Rachel. DEHORS !

La brune jeta ensuite un regard furieux à Noah, qui n'avait pas pu retenir son fou rire plus longtemps.

- Et toi aussi ! Cria-t-elle. DEHORS ! TOUS LES DEUX !

Quinze secondes plus tard, Finn et Puck se retrouvaient sur le pas de la porte qu'avait violemment refermée Rachel derrière elle.

- C'était mort quand elle a servit les moules vieux, dit Puck d'un ton solennel.

- Femme ta gueule, répliqua Finn. Sérieusement, ferme ta gueule … je veux juste me coucher … j'imagine que je passe la nuit chez toi ?

- Bah ouais. J'vais pas laisser mon meilleure pote dormir dans un hôtel merdique.

- Tu vis dans une caravane, Puck …

- Et alors ?! Elle est très bien ma caravane !

Finn soupira, mais n'ajouta rien.


End file.
